1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, a reproduction method, a reproduction program, and a computer-readable recording medium where a reproduction program is stored, which reproduce a picture or a voice recorded in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method is generally used in which a skip operation is executed when a picture or a voice recorded in a recording medium is reproduced. If you hope to omit the part you do not want to watch, or if you hope to jump to the part you want to view, then you can skip what you do not want to watch, or you can skip to what you want to view.
As this method of skipping the part you do not want to view or skipping to the part you want to view, there is a method where an operation switch is provided and this operation switch is pressed during a reproduction so that a preset time can be skipped forward or backward (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
Referring to FIGS. 15A and 15B, an operation will be specifically described about the conventional skip processing of Patent Document 1. FIGS. 15A and 15B illustrate the conventional skip-processing operation of Patent Document 1. FIG. 15A shows an array of pictures or voices which are recorded in a recording medium. FIG. 15B shows a reproduction and a skip. In FIG. 15A, white belts 601, 603 indicate the parts of the pictures or voices recorded in the recording medium which a user wants to watch or listen to. A hatched belt 602 indicates the part of the pictures or voices recorded in the recording medium which the user does not want to view or listen to.
In FIG. 15B, each solid-line rightward arrow 604a, 604b, 604c, 604d, 604e indicates a reproduction processing. Each broken-line rightward arrow 605a, 605b, 605c indicates a forward skip processing. A broken-line leftward arrow 606a indicates a backward skip processing.
In FIG. 15A which shows the array of pictures or voices recorded in the recording medium, as an example, by taking up the operation for skipping the part 602 which the user does not want to watch or listen to, the operation of a skip method will be described in the conventional reproduction apparatus.
When the pictures or voices recorded in the recording medium are reproduced as shown by the solid-line rightward arrow 604a of FIG. 15B, in the position shown by timing T601, the user notices that the part 602 the user does not want to view has come. In order to skip to the part which the user wants to watch or listen to, the user executes a forward-skip operation. Thereby, as shown by the broken-line rightward arrow 605a, a preset skip time Ts is skipped, and from the position shown by timing T602, the reproduction is resumed as shown by the solid-line rightward arrow 604b. 
Next, in the position shown by timing T603, the user becomes aware that the reproduction is still in the part 602 the user does not want to view. In order to skip to the part which the user wants to watch, the user executes the forward-skip operation. Thereby, as shown by the broken-line rightward arrow 605b, a skip is executed over the preset skip time Ts, and from the position shown by timing T604, the reproduction is resumed as shown by the solid-line rightward arrow 604c. 
Sequentially, in the position shown by timing T605, the user notices that the reproduction is still in the part 602 the user does not want to view. In order to skip to the part which the user wants to watch, the user executes the forward-skip operation. Thereby, as shown by the broken-line rightward arrow 605c, the reproduction skips over the preset skip time Ts, and from the position shown by timing T608, the reproduction is resumed as shown by the solid-line rightward arrow 604d. 
Next, in the position shown by timing T609, the user becomes aware that the reproduction has skipped up to the part 603 which the user wants to watch. In order to watch the part 603 which the user wants to view from the beginning shown by timing T607, the user executes a backward-skip operation. Thereby, as shown by the broken-line leftward arrow 606a, the preset skip time Ts is skipped, and from the position shown by timing T606, the reproduction is resumed as shown by the solid-line rightward arrow 604e. 
At this time, in the reproduction state, the user waits to reach the head of the part 603 the user wants to view (i.e., for a period Tw8 from the timing T606 to the timing T607). Then, the user watches the part 603 which the user wants to view. In this way, using the conventional skip processing of Patent Document 1, a skip can be executed over the part which the user does not want to view, or a skip can be executed up to the part which the user wants to view.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-147534 specification.